


Caught Between

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassin Bucky Barnes, Assassin Natasha Romanov, Beware: There Be Nothing But Smut Below, Bondage, Bottom Tony Stark, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gags, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Natasha Romanov, Praise Kink, Restraints, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Submissive Tony, Target Tony Stark, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Would-be Victim Tony Stark, Young CEO Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: They weresupposedto assassinate Tony Stark, not lure him into their bed with no intention of letting him leave.





	Caught Between

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much pure smut. Guess after writing all of that fluff in the last one my brain decided to go down a very different path with this one. I did set this one in an Alternate Universe and I have this particular Natasha headcanoned more heavily Russian hence her choice in how she says Tony's name and the nickname she gives him. Just in case someone was curious about that bit.
> 
> Also with this fic I've completed my first "bingo" on my card! Will I do another blackout? We'll know by the time November rolls around haha.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Square filled** : O4 - Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
> 
>  
> 
> Note: There is one Russian word used several times but if you hover over the text you'll get the translation.

Tony Stark _clearly_ belonged in their bed. He was surprisingly soft, sweet and unfairly tempting as he easily followed Natasha’s instructions. James watched from the chair he’d settled into as Natasha finished tying Tony’s arms to the bed-frame, dragging nails idly down his naked chest, as Tony jerked and moaned into his gag.

The toy buried inside of his ass vibrated against his prostate and wouldn’t be coming out until it was James’s turn.

“He makes the prettiest sounds.” Natasha’s lips curved wickedly as she pressed a kiss in the center of Tony’s chest while reaching down to tease his hard cock. “I think we should keep him.”

They were _supposed_ to assassinate him.

A honey trap that ended in a bloodbath for some poor soul to find and report but the temptation to simply _keep_ their target was far too much and they had already discussed it.

They had watched Tony Stark for _weeks_ , weeks of opportunities, and they had both come to the surprising conclusion that they wanted to keep him. It was rare that someone tempted both of them so thoroughly and _never_ a target.

“Would you like that, doll? Would you like to be ours?”

Those beautiful brown eyes, dark with arousal, looked over at him with desperate need as clear as day. James walked closer to the bed and reached out to brush his fingers against Tony’s cheek.

He really was unfairly beautiful.

“We would take good care of you, wouldn’t we?”

Natasha’s hooded green eyes practically gleamed as she looked up at Tony, “I always take good care of my toys.” The tone was low, sultry and James watched Tony swallow roughly. If his pupils had not already completely dilated with arousal James was sure that would have done it.

A second later Natasha swallowed Tony down and their willing captive jerked, _moaning_ into his gag, as her hands pressed down on his hips while Natasha lazily bobbed her head up and down.

James knew _exactly_ how talented that mouth was and he could hardly blame Tony for depriving him of those bright pretty eyes when they slid shut in pleasure. He would need to arrange _something_ to make it look as though Tony Stark had been murdered.

There was no need for them to worry about someone else taking the hit and coming after Tony for the insanely high price that had been put on his head. That would be an absolute _waste_.

“Are you going to be good for us, doll?”

Tony’s cheeks were flushed while he released muffled moans and writhed on the bed trying to get off. Natasha slowly lifted off his cock, her mouth staying wrapped around Tony, before she pulled off with a pop.

“If you’re good we _might_ let you come.” Natasha smirked at the desperate brown eyes looking down at her. She brushed her finger over the cock ring she’d put on Anthony earlier. James watched Tony’s body practically bow off the bed at the sensation. “That looks painful, _Antoshka_.”

James moved his chair closer and settled down to watch Natasha play. It wasn’t long before she was straddling Tony, hand braced on his chest, as she lowered herself down onto his cock with a soft moan.

He watched Tony’s face, watched the way pleasure twisted his pretty features, as Natasha settled down and lazily rocked her hips.

“If you’re good, _kotenok_ , I’ll let you put that mouth of yours to work.”

Natasha rode Tony torturously slow, dragging the pleasure out, as increasingly needy moans escaped from behind the gag filling their target's mouth. “Why anyone would want such a temptation removed is beyond me.”

James hungrily watched Tony as Natasha started to ride him harder, touching herself, as her breathing hitched and her pace faltered. It wasn’t often that one of them would actually have sex with a target but, James knew, even if they hadn’t decided to keep this one both of them would have had a go.

Tony Stark was the kind of man a person had to take for a ride at least once.

Their sounds of pleasure, the dull creak of the mattress, filled the air as James watched Natasha start to greedily ride Tony until she was stilling, head falling back, as she moaned her release.

She leaned forward, never lifting off, to press a kiss right on the ball gag still filling Tony’s mouth. He couldn’t hear what she whispered in Tony’s ear but judging by the expression James had little doubt that her words had been absolutely filthy.

Natasha slowly leaned back until she was still sitting astride Tony before she shifted and his hard cock slipped free.

She looked over at him, intent clear. James gave her a small nod. “Now I expect you to continue being a good boy.” With expert fingers she quickly had him free and the ball gag rested on the mattress next to them.

“ _Fuck_.” His voice was a rough rasp, wrecked and needy, as Natasha grinned at him. “I need—” she pressed a finger against his lips. Immediately silence followed.

 _Oh._ He thought with pleasure.

“Very good, _kotenok_.” Natasha pulled Tony in for a kiss and he easily went into it, practically melting as her fingers carded through his hair before gripping it. “On your knees.”

Natasha’s voice was calm, soft and carried a very obvious command. He loved watching her ordering their would-be target who was so delightfully pliant and enthusiastic when it came to following their lead.

He could see the way Tony’s legs were trembling, the toy on its highest setting still resting inside of him, as Natasha positioned herself against the headboard with her legs spread.

She crooked a finger, eyes hooded and cheeks still flushed with her first orgasm, before she guided Tony’s face right where she wanted it. Fingers knotted in his dark hair to keep him in place.

“There we go, _Antoshka._ You promised to show me how good you are with your mouth.”

James moved to the bed, removing his clothing as he went, until he was as naked as Natasha and Tony. His knee pressed into the mattress before he moved to climb up behind Tony.

It was a glorious view.

A perfect round ass, cheeks split with the toy buried inside.

He could still remember the first time during their first day of recognizance when Tony had bent over to pick something up and that gorgeous ass trapped in expensive pants had been on view through his scope. His own pants had immediately become painfully tight.

Next to him Natasha had whistled lowly with appreciation and a muttered _Not even_ _my ass looks **that** good._

At the head of the bed Natasha was moaning softly, guiding Tony where she wanted him, as the young billionaire enthusiastically sucked, licked and teased Natasha with his mouth.

“ _Ohhhhh_.” Her eyes were dark and Natasha’s lips were parted with her pleasure, “Such a talented mouth, _Antoshka._ It’s far better suited for _this_ than talking. Talking is an absolute _waste_ of your talent.”

James bit back a smirk as he pushed Tony’s knees further apart, positioning Tony how _he_ wanted him, before tugging the toy out and watching how Tony’s hole clenched down at its loss as he set it aside.

He could hear the whine against Natasha at its absence. “Shhhhh, doll. I promise you won’t be empty for long.” James stroked along Tony’s rim and grinned when it had him jerking.

This was far preferable to killing him and leaving his pretty body for some unsuspecting person to find.

James picked up the lube from earlier, gave himself a few firm strokes with a lube slick palm, all the while alternating his gaze from Natasha’s expression of pleasure and Tony’s offered ass.

When he pushed in James found out it felt just as amazing as it looked.

Tony was warm and tight, squeezing him gloriously, as he pushed in with a groan of appreciation. “Don’t stop, _Antoshka_.” Natasha’s head was tipped back, her gorgeous red curls carelessly falling over her shoulders as her chest rose and fell. A glance up revealed Natasha pushing Tony’s face closer as her mouth worked around another sound of enjoyment.

James could feel the way Tony shook and trembled under him as he pushed deeper and deeper until he was buried to the hilt.

“Does he feel good, James?” Natasha’s voice was rough with her mounting pleasure as Tony’s face remained buried between her spread legs. “Is he being good?” her fingers flexed where they remained buried in Tony’s hair.

He took in the teasing look in Natasha’s pleasure darkened eyes. James didn’t bother to answer, rolling his hips back and slamming back in with a grunt. Tony clenched at the brush to his prostate and a strangled moan sounded.

His fingers dug into the flesh of Tony’s hips, getting a good grip, before James started moving.

Natasha’s moans mixed with the smack of skin on skin and the dull groan of the mattress as he moved. Occasionally he could hear Tony’s own strangled whines and moans whenever he nailed his prostate but he kept his face where Natasha wanted it and each clench around James’s cock had his pleasure building.

It really, really would have been such a shame to have deprived themselves of such a delightfully submissive and willing bedmate. Tony was absolutely _made_ for them. Made to be shared and enjoyed, pleasured and teased, as they sought release.

James could hear Natasha crying out, lowly murmuring praise in Russian, as he pounded faster and faster into Tony’s ass. Now that Tony’s mouth wasn’t muffled by Natasha the most gorgeous sounds filled the room.

Tony Stark was very vocal and it only encouraged James to move faster, harder.

Tony moaned, whimpered, whined and _begged_ for more. James was all too happy to give it to him as Natasha ran her nails through Tony’s wild brown hair. “That’s it, _kotenok,_ let James know how much you’re enjoying him fucking you. Let us hear those pretty sounds of yours.”

“ _Please please please please_.” Tony’s voice was practically breaking as James changed his angle and the _keening_ sound that spilled out of Tony’s mouth had him grinning wickedly.

There it was.

James mercilessly nailed Tony’s prostate until their gorgeous target was sobbing with the desperate need to come. His hand shifted under to touch Tony’s hard cock. James’s touch had Tony’s ass tightening like a vice around him. His mouth fell open on a moan of enjoyment.

“Feel so good, doll, so fuckin’ good.” His voice sounded rough even to his own ears. James moved faster and faster, the headboard knocking against the wall, as he chased his orgasm.

Under him Tony was trembling and moaning, fingers knotted in the sheets, as James slammed deep with a groan as he came. His hips jerked forward a few times, dragging out the pleasure, before he stilled.

“How was he, James?” Natasha was giving him a knowing look, lips curled, as she watched them.

“Sinful, Tasha.”

“Keeper?”

“Keeper.”

At the moment she was far more open, soft and sated, but he knew the second they stepped out of the room her masks would come back up. “Did he earn a reward?” instead of answering he reached forward and easily hauled Tony back so he was up on his knees, back to James’s chest. Natasha moved forward like a predator, grinning at Tony with wicked promise, as she freed his no doubt aching cock.

The cock ring was tossed aside without another thought.

James could feel the way Tony tightened around him, muscles trembling finely, when the ring was removed. The strangled sound that spilled out of him had Natasha laughing softly.

“Oh poor, _Antoshka_. _Shhhhh_.” She leaned forward and James knew she had brushed their lips together by the way Tony moved, the moan that sounded more like a pleased little sigh. He also knew the second her hand had closed around Tony’s cock by the way the body pressed between them jerked, Tony’s ass clenching down violently, as he came with a strangled moan against Natasha’s mouth while her kiss swallowed the sound.

James leaned forward and nipped at Tony’s earlobe, holding Tony as he went slack between them with a sigh of pleasured relief, while Natasha’s fingers brushed against him.

They rarely shared lovers but it happened from time to time. They certainly hadn’t planned on the mutual interest in Tony Stark or how they would both appreciate how easily Tony submitted to them once they had gotten him into bed. “When we’re finished you won’t want to leave the bed, doll.”

Natasha leaned back from Tony, her lipstick still perfect, before he reached out and pulled her in for a kiss with Tony still trapped between them.

“ _Holy shit_.” Tony’s strangled voice had Natasha grinning against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> What did I tell you? Pure smut. Just two assassins deciding they would rather fuck their target but I don't think we can blame them. Tony is better suited in their bed instead of dead. Yes, that rhymed. Oops.
> 
> Not sure if I have any WinterIronWidow shippers subscribed or following my writing but if any happen to venture into this fic I hope I did your ship justice! This was my first time writing these three together and Natasha's voice is somewhat hard.
> 
> I'd love to know what you thought. Please leave a comment below!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
